Another Wood and Weasely story
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: An one shot about Oliver Wood and George Weasely. please read and review! And Percy Weasely having one of his best moments ever


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the honors for creating this terrific universe go to J.K Rowling.

It was Christmas time, or at least, just a few hours before it actually would be Christmas. And Harry, as usual, had been invited to stay with the Weasley's, rather than being alone at school or even worse, going to the Dursley's. Harry had to admit that Christmas at the Weasley's was great, even if you never knew what to expect. The scent of pine needles was heavy in the air and a fire crackled in the hearth as he and Ron entered the kitchen and saw one of the twins banging his head repeatedly against the oak table that Molly had just finished polishing. ''Is this a new tradition?'' Harry whispered as they sat down, wondering if the twins were up to their usual business, or if something was off. ''I don't have clue. Don't want to ask though.'' Ron shrugged.

''Is he still doing that?'' another voice blared through the room. Both Harry and Ron looked to the door to the living room, only to see the other twin staring at the scene. ''Forge, will you stop doing that, just tell us what's up. You are going to leave a mark, and I'm not going to bump my head into a table all day to make us identical twins again.'' Fred said, walking towards his twin, but George didn't stop.

''Just how long has he been doing that?'' Harry wondered out loud. ''Since this morning. Percy said something, don't recall what though, I couldn't care what prefects blabber about, and neither should he.'' Fred said, shaking his head at George's behaviour. ''We should stop him then, this can't be healthy.'' Harry observed, ''How are you going to do that? Seems to me at times they compete to be the most stubborn.'' Ron said. 'You mean that all Weasley's are stubborn.' Harry thought, but was reluctant to say it out loud. Not that it mattered, for Fred beat him to it. ''You're one to talk.'' he said, before managing to sneak a hand to George's forehead, lifting his head up, succesfully stopping the younger twin from banging his head on the table.

''Leave me alone.'' George mumbled. ''What were you even doing? Knocking yourself out? You weren't making progress. Not that I care, I would have taken care of your share of the christmas dinner.'' Ron said. ''Take it.'' George mumbled. ''We can't let Ron eat that much, Draco would kill us if we let him grow fat, he's awfully shallow.'' Harry said, Fred nodded in agreement, turning to George as he said, ''Come on, at least tell me what's up then.'' ''I want to skip Christmas dinner all together, I just don't feel like it.'' George said.

''Are you mad? Christmas is a wonderful time, especially here. Why would you want to skip Christmas?'' Harry interrupted, then felt slightly guilty. It was not really his place, maybe George just wasn't feeling like it. He couldn't imagine it though, seeing how George possessed such a cheerful character. ''I really don't want to talk about it.'' George said, somewhat glum, as he got up. ''I'm going to bed.'' he added, before going upstairs.

''Sheesh, what has crawled up his arse and died. Say, Fred, you two have twinpathy, right? Why not read his mind, find out that way?'' Ron asked. ''It doesn't work like that, Ron. Wait, it doesn't, right?'' Harry asked, just to be sure, they were wizards after all. ''It doesn't.'' Fred informed them. ''I've never seen him like this before. I'm not sure what to do, how to react.'' Fred told them, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He offered Harry one as well, who refused.

''Ron, do you recall what Percy said at breakfast?'' Harry asked. Ron shook his head, ''I was focusing on my second helping of that great bacon mum served, afraid I would miss out.'' Ron admitted. ''I think your stomach is taking over your body. Try using your brain for once.'' Fred sneered. ''You weren't listening either.'' Harry deadpanned. ''I had a valid reason.'' Fred defended, but the sheepish grin told everyone otherwise.

''Harry? Didn't know you were here. Should have expected it.'' anther voice joined the conversation and Harry looked up to see Percy. ''Percy, long time no see.'' Harry said, as he shook Percy's hand. ''How are you doing?'' he asked. ''Great. I'm currently applying for a job at the ministry of magic. How are things at Hogwarts?'' Percy asked. ''Wonderful. Almost got killed by a basilisk, got betrayed by Ron's former rat, and had to fight a werewolf. But otherwise, fantastic.'' Harry answered.

''You always have been followed by strange circumstances.'' Percy said with a smile. ''Speaking of which, it seems like one's been following George as well.'' Fred said. ''Oh?'' Percy asked, ''Are you sure it's not just you and George's childish behavior again?'' he asked, as he quirked an eyebrow. ''George is the one suffering from weird behavior, not me. Since you said something at breakfast, he's been silent, and kept banging his head against this very table.'' Fred said.

''Something I said this morning? I only told mom that I've invited my friend, Oliver Wood, over for Christmas. She was okay with it.'' Percy said. ''Oliver Wood. As in, our former beloved beater, our Scottish hero? The former Quidditch captain of Gryffindor?!'' Ron said excitedly. ''Oliver Wood, the one that complied with that awful joke Katja pulled on me, and took our brother's innocent lips?'' Fred joined in. ''Maybe he thinks Oliver wants to get us in shape, for Quidditch.'' Ron said. ''What the -?'' Percy didn't finish his sentence. ''Ron decided to replace his brains with his stomach, don't bother. Maybe George is tired. Just let it go.'' Harry said.

''You are probably right.'' Percy agreed, just before they heard banging on the door. ''I'll get it. Go to bed, before mom sees you, she'll throw a fit if we don't sleep the night before Christmas.'' Percy said. The three teens nodded, bolting upstairs. Percy swallowed, what if it was an ominous dark wizard, or worse, the one-who-must-not-be-named? He shook his head, but held his wand prepared, just in case, as he opened the door.

''Perce, I'm sorry for bothering this late, but I arrived earlier then expected.'' Oliver said. ''I can see that. That eager to celebrate Christmas here, old chap?'' Percy asked with a grin, putting his wand away. Oliver nodded, ''Mind if I come in? Scotland may have some chilly winds, but the United Kindom has a far more watery cold.'' Oliver said. ''By any means, come in.'' Percy said, ''We didn't expect you this early though. I'm not sure if we can give you a place to sleep.'' he added. ''All I need is a couch, I already brought a blanket.'' Oliver said with a generous smile.

As Fred entered the bedroom, he found his brother sound asleep. Still, his mind felt clouded, and his troubled feeling hadn't vanished. He sneaked over, before ruffling through George's hair. ''What's troubling you? You are acting so strange.'' he wondered out loud. ''Not stranger than when you are around Angelique.'' his brother replied, blinking his eyes a few times. ''You weren't sleeping, were you?'' Fred asked, George shook his head. ''So, who's on your mind then? Better not be Angelique.'' Fred joked, laying down besides his brother. George snuggled closer, Fred always provided nice comfort. ''She's not. She'll be yours to handle, I keep my hands away from that.'' George answered. ''She's feisty, that is why I like her to begin with.'' Fred joked.

George smiled, the comfort of Fred's arm nearly lulling him asleep. ''So, who is it?'' Fred eagerly asked. ''You are not going to give up anytime soon, are you?'' George asked, Fred shook his head. ''I'm your twin brother, we're supposed to support each other.'' Fred said. ''So, when I tell you that I like blokes, then you say?'' George asked, feeling a little shy, glad that Fred couldn't see his flushed cheeks. ''As long as it isn't my chest you're gawking at, I'm cool with it. More ladies for me.'' Fred said.

Relief washed over George, ''Thanks. I've been needing to hear that.'' he replied. ''How long have you been holding that in?'' Fred asked. ''Two years, or so.'' George told him. ''Isn't that when Katja asked you and-'' things began to click in Fred's mind. ''You aren't really pregnant, are you?'' he asked, pretending to be shell-shocked. ''No.'' George said, ''But it was a nice perk you believed that. We haven't done that much, I doubt he'll remember it. No one wants to remember such a mortifying moment.'' he added. ''Wouldn't be too sure about that. Why don't you get some sleep? At least you've someone to confide in from now on.'' Fred told his younger brother. ''Much appreciated. Don't go blabbing this around.'' George said, before falling into a deep sleep.

Fred watched his brother fall asleep, as he recalled the events of the dreadful day that Katja of all people had pulled a prank on him. He remembered the elated look on her face, the satisfied glint his brother had when Oliver had kissed him, and the charming way Oliver seemed to care for said twin brother. And as the genius he was, his mind was starting to come up with oh-so many ways to have his brother happy by the end of Christmas.

As George was one of the first that morning to wake up, he quietly padded downstairs to enjoy some tea. As he descended, he spotted a sleeping figure on the couch. ''Dad, have you been drinking again? Mom will kil-'' his breath hitched as he saw who it really was. Dark brown eyes stared back at him, as Oliver asked, ''Did you just call me daddy?'' ''Oliver, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-.'' George blushed.

A devilish smile appeared on Oliver's face. ''Technically, I recall this incident at Hogwarts, Gryffindor room wasn't it? How's our precious baby doing?'' he asked. George relaxed, as he caught on to the little joke. ''Marvelous. He's been keeping me awake, and poops like his life depends on it. Did I mention that he's learning to fly?'' George told Oliver as he walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. ''Such raw talent. Happens when the parents are that awesome.'' Oliver said.

''So, how are you doing?'' George asked. ''Great. I'm living the dream, I've always been fond of Quidditch.'' Oliver said. ''Never noticed.'' George deadpanned, before adding ''I always thought you indifferent.'' ''Are you mocking me?'' Oliver asked. ''Just kidding.'' George replied. ''There happens to be a severe punishment for those who mock my very life.'' Oliver said, ''It's called tickledeath. Can't do that to my favorite mommy of course, but I can tickle you until you'd say merlin.''

''Oliver, I...-'' George hesitated. ''Something wrong?'' Oliver asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. ''I'm glad you are joining us for Christmas.'' George settled on saying. ''Me too.'' Oliver nodded in appreciation. An awkward silence grew between them, as George wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Oliver eventually asked, ''Are the others awake yet? I'd like to take a shower, but don't wish to be a bother.''

''You're not!'' George instantly said, maybe a little too loud, making Oliver scrunch his eyebrows. ''A bother I mean.'' George said, this time tempering his volume. ''Oh.'' Oliver said, dumbfounded. ''As far as I could tell, no-one was awake yet. Go ahead. It's upstairs, the room on the left next to the staircase, first floor. You can take one of the towels off the pile in the bathroom.'' George told him. ''Thanks mate.'' Oliver replied, before heading upstairs.

''Subtle.'' a voice said, just after George heard Oliver turn on the shower. He snapped his head up, expecting Fred to have eavesdropped, or even worse, Percy. Instead he found Charlie, leaning against the door that led to the kitchen. ''How much did you hear?'' George asked, not bothering to pretend he was surprised or offended. ''Almost all of the conversation. I assumed that the daddy/ mommy stuff was a joke.'' Charlie said. ''Sort of, it was part of a prank we pulled on Fred.'' George said.

''But, the flirting tone, and the laid-back attitude both of you had seemed sincere. Did your prank leave you with more than you bargained for? You don't have to hide from us, we're your family.'' Charlie reassured, before offering his mug of coffee to George. ''I don't like coffee, more Fred's thing. And we weren't flirting.'' George countered. ''Hhm, could have fooled me. Both of you were as lovestruck as mating dragons.'' Charlie said. ''Eww.'' George instantly reacted. ''Yeah, not my best comparison, but you get the drift. I can give you the same advice as Nancy.'' Charlie said.

''Nancy? I assume a new pet dragon? Also, Nancy, really?'' George guessed. ''Yup.'' Charlie replied self-satisfied. ''Thanks, but no thanks.'' George said. ''Shouldn't we prepare breakfast for once, rather than mom. She'll throw a fit, she is always agitated around Christmas.'' he added. ''Sure, why not.'' Charlie shrugged, he and George had always prepared breakfast together for mother's day when they were younger, what was the big difference?

As they started preparing food, Fred woke up, noticing the empty spot next to him. 'George is up early. Oh well, maybe he was wondering if Oliver had arrived yet.' Fred was about to let it slide, then noticed someone taking a shower (perks of sleeping near the bathroom). A devious idea entered his mind, as he really figured he should switch George's shirt for a fancier one, rather than their mother's interesting sweaters. He pulled a tight-fitted shirt from his drawer, snuck inside the bathroom, and quickly exchanged the shirts while the person in the showercabin was distracted. When he got out, he looked at the shirt he had switched, before wondering where the hell George had gotten that, before shrugging it off, prefering to go ahead and have a bite.

Soon enough, nearly everyone save for Oliver (finishing up his shower), Bill (probably on his way) and Ron (sleeping) sat at the table, enjoying the marvelous breakfast George and Charlie had made. Harry was absorbed in describing some candy and courses muggles ate to Mr. Weasley, who was fascinated. ''Mmm, thank you so much. This is great and shaves a bit of the holiday stress.'' Molly told George and Charlie before she turned to Percy. ''Speaking of holiday stress, what time did your friend come again, sweetie. I don't want to welcome him empty-handed.''

''Oliver you mean? He already arrived last night. He was chrashing on the couch.'' Percy replied. ''He's taking a shower now, I expect him to join us anytime.'' Charlie added. ''You didn't offer him a bed?'' Molly asked sternly, as Fred choked on his coffee. ''We already offered the spare bed to Harry. It was Oliver's idea.'' Percy defended, as George patted his twin brother's back. ''Everything alright?'' Charlie asked Fred. ''Yeah, took a wrong sip.'' Fred replied hoarsely, but Charlie could tell by the look on his face that something was up.

He decided not to bother with it, he would eventually find out anyway. Maybe sooner than expected he thought as he saw Oliver walk in with a way too tight shirt, and a beet red face. ''Oh deary, there you are. Wait, Fred, isn't that your shirt?'' Molly said, as she spotted Oliver as well. ''I wondered where I left that.'' Fred said innocently, as George shot him an investigative look. ''It appears it got mixed up with my shirt.'' Oliver joked, as he joined the rest.

''Maybe our house ghost is active again, we should exorcise him.'' George said, giving Fred a kick underneath the table. ''We could always try and ground him.'' Charlie added, catching on when he saw Fred muttering the word ouch. ''Wait, I thought that house ghost crap was a joke to scare me when I was younger, I'm no longer that naive, you know.'' Ron said, with a pale face nonetheless. ''Sure you're not.'' George simply said, glad that his younger brother was so gullible.

Percy turned to Oliver, as he said, ''I did warn you about my weird family. Why did you want to come again?'' Oliver turned an even deeper shade of red, as he replied, ''It's nice being here.'' None of them, aside from the keen eyes that belonged to Harry, noticed that he glanced at George as he said this. ''Sweetie, what would you like to eat?'' Molly asked Oliver, who hesitated before choosing. ''A slice of bread with a piece of bacon would be great, Mrs. Weasley.'' he eventually said, before adding, ''If you don't mind, I'd like to change my shirt first. That is, if I can find where this house ghost left it.''

''He usually hides it in the room next to the bathroom, in the drawer under the left bed.'' George deadpanned, eyeing Fred's sheepish smile. ''That's a real specific hiding spot.'' Ron said dumbfounded, almost making the Weasley siblings and Harry smack their foreheads. Maybe Ron's stomach did the thinking after all. Molly rolled her eyes, before she said with an ever so devious smile, ''I'm fairly certain that our little house ghost will do the dishes as well.'' Fred paled a little making Charlie and George snicker.

Oliver hurried upstairs in an attempt to retrieve his shirt, as breakfast resumed. ''Let me see, the room next to the shower.'' he said to himself, as he opened the door. Two separate beds were pushed together in the middle of the room. 'The twin's room. That is why Percy always complained when they pushed the beds together at Hogwarts.' Oliver thought fondly, as he thought back of the many rants Percy had given them. He looked at the left bed, it was a bit messy with the laundry splayed all over the bed. On the wall over the bed a picture of Angelique waved at him.

'Fred's side, obviously. Should have known that he was said house ghost.' Oliver thought, as he rummaged through the drawer, retrieving his shirt. He switched the tight shirt for his own, a merry look on his face, as he felt relieved, after all, wearing such a tight shirt was embarrasing. He looked over to the other bed, it was neatly made up. The twins were so similar, yet so different if you asked him.

He shrugged, before heading back downstairs, rejoining the group. ''Here you go sweetie.'' Mollly said, presenting a plate with the requested slice of bread and bacon piled onto it. Ron was eyeing it quite enviously. ''Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but isn't that a bit too much?'' he asked, as the plate was held in front of him. ''Nonsense, you are almost as thin as Harry. Had to teach him to eat properly too.'' she said, and by the look on Harry's face, she wasn't joking. But still, it was common knowledge that the Weasleys lived on a tight budget. The eager look in her eyes and the motherly feeling she radiated, however, made it so that he couldn't refuse. ''Thanks.'' he said shyly, before taking the plate.

Soon enough, breakfast was over, and for some reaon, Fred wound up with the dishes, not that any of them minded. ''I'm going to take a shower.'' Ginny told her mother, who nodded her approval. ''Sure thing, sweetie.'' Molly replied, as she started cleaning the living room, along with Charlie and Percy, who offered to help out. Harry tried to as well, but she told him to go do something fun, like playing a boardgame with Ronald.

When Arthur offered, she asked him to cut some vegetables, in preparation of supper. ''Since this is your first time here, why not ask George there to give you a tour?'' Charlie asked Oliver. If looks could kill, George's glare would have definitely melted him into a puddle of Charlie-goo. ''Sure, that'd be nice. If George doesn't mind.'' Oliver replied. ''I raised you two so well, Percy, you better thank your brothers.'' Molly admonished. Percy wanted to say something about her being unfair, but didn't want to rile her up, Molly could be a veritable terror during holiday season

''So, a tour.'' George said, turning to Oliver, who nodded. ''A tour sounds good to me.'' he said. They decided to start upstairs, where they were least likely to bother Molly, but George didn't neglect to give Charlie a sharp look, too bad he only grinned in return. ''So, you've already seen my room and the shower.'' George said, as they stood in the narrow hallway, that had seven doors to several rooms, and one staircase that went a floor up.

''And the living room, the kitchen. What other interesting treasures does this house have to offer?'' Oliver asked, giving George a once-over, causing him to blush. ''Well, we have my brother's rooms. By that I mean Bill's former room, that is full with old stuff, Charlie's former room with interesting books, I used to play with his figurine collection of dragons, and there is Percy's room, which is as boring as he is.'' George told him. ''I wouldn't visit Ron's or Ginny's room. His is a mess, and she'll kill anyone that trespasses there.'' he added.

''What's in the attic?**'' **Oliver asked. ''Junk, really.'' George replied honestly. ''Okay, so now that I know the directions in this place, what is there to do? Can I help with anything? Or should I just keep enjoying the view?'' he asked. George blushed once more, 'God, could he get any redder?' ''Ehr, mom doesn't like it when friends and visitors help out. Makes her feel embarrassed. You could-'' Oliver stopped his rambling mid-way. ''It's fine, really. My mom does the same thing when we have guests over. She even ordered Percy to sit down and do nothing.'' Oliver said.

''Really?'' George chuckled. It took an army to stop Percy from doing his chores, so that must have been difficult for his stuffy brother. ''He complained about it afterwards, but you better not argue with a mom on a holiday.'' Oliver said. ''True.'' George replied, the best way to help Molly Weasley on such a day was to stay clear of her, or follow direct orders.

''So, seeing there aren't any chores to be done, aside from the dishes, being done by your so-called house ghost and the tour around house Weasley is done, what's next?'' Oliver asked. ''Well, there's always talking to Percy. Or discovering muggle stuff, because my dad is definitely hearing out Harry again.'' George said. ''And what if I wanted to spend some time with you?'' Oliver asked. ''Well, I suppose we could play a boardgame?'' George said, trying to pretend his face wasn't as ginger as his hair.

''So, does our local house ghost enjoy cleaning the dishes?'' Charlie asked, as he dried the stuff Fred was washing. ''Ha ha ha, real funny.'' Fred told him sarcastically, ''But, yeah, I kinda am. Smooth move, letting George lead our guest around the house. Maybe they are talking or hooking up.'' Fred said.

''Jealous?'' Charlie asked. ''Nah. I've got a girlfriend already. I'm happy for George, but at the same time, George is innocent and pure. Wouldn't want our Scottish keeper to ruin that.'' Fred said. ''He's the same age you are, can't keep up that image forever. Besides, they fit well together. He seems to really care for our brother.'' Charlie said. ''He does. It just might be the real deal.'' Fred said. ''But then again, George can be really dense. And that guy didn't seem like the type of person to say what he thinks.'' Charlie said.

''That's cause he isn't, well, only when he has to give orders for Quidditch, but personal things, never. We should give them a nudge or two.'' Fred said. ''You did that already with the sweater change. And according to George there was some kind of prank in which they took care of a baby? I think a nudge or two isn't going to be enough.'' Charlie said.

''Maybe it takes a bit more than a few nudges. But George is most likely already wary, and Oliver is more oblivious then he thinks he is.'' Fred said, thinking. ''I am not so sure about that.'' Charlie said. ''What do you mean?'' Fred asked. ''They were talking this morning, or rather, George was, and Oliver was definitely flirting.'' Charlie said.

''Oh?'' Fred asked. ''Seemed like they have been doing that a lot.'' Charlie added. ''Once before, but it was all part of some prank Katja tried to pull.'' Fred said. ''Maybe she wasn't really trying to prank you. They really seem like they'd fit together.'' Charlie thought it over. ''That is if one of them man's up and speaks their mind about it.'' Fred replied.

''We could help them out a bit.'' Charlie offered. Fred seemed to consider this. ''Did you have something specific in mind?'' he asked. ''I may have an idea or two.'' Charlie said. ''Me too. Why don't we try my thing first, and then yours. If none of that works, we call in the big guns.'' Fred said, a devious glint in his eyes.

''You mean?'' Charlie asked. ''Ron of course. Now let's find our lovebirds, and give them the first nudge.'' Fred said, enthousiastically. They eventually found Oliver and George talking softly in the living room, as they were making a jigsaw. George was the first to notice them. ''Is the houseghost done with the dishes?'' he asked, as he made space for Fred to sit. Oliver stiffled laughter.

''Sparkling clean, as if Ron licked it off.'' Fred boasted, who sat down next to Oliver. Charlie took a seat next to George, forcing him to sit closer to the Scottish Keeper. ''It was kind of a funny prank you pulled this morning.'' Oliver said. ''I swear it was not even on purpose, I didn't know you had arrived yet. But all that is water under the bridge. So, George led you around the house, right?'' Fred said.

''Yes, I received a great tour.'' Oliver said, warmly. ''It was nothing too fancy.'' George said. ''Always so modest, that Georgie.'' Charlie teased. ''Modest, and attentive. I bet he was quite polite while he gave the tour too.'' Fred said. ''Did he show you their room? Did you notice that though Fred's part is a mess, George keeps it really clean.'' Charlie said.

Before George could intervene, Fred quickly added, ''He's also good at sports, one of the best beaters around. But of course you remember that.'' ''And even a good sport about it, perhaps tied to the modesty.'' Charlie said. ''Well, I surely remember what a good beater he was.'' Oliver said thoughtfully.

George turned rather red, as he hissed, ''Will you cut it out.'' ''Cut what out, George?'' Fred asked innocently, making Charlie snicker. ''He's also pretty smart, by the way.'' Fred added, George just groaned, wondering how long they would go on. ''We could just go on and on about how great he is.'' Charlie said.

''Wow, so nice. I don't have any siblings at all, but always figured they would tease the hell out of eachother, or at least that is what Percy kept telling me. But you are so nice to your brother.'' Oliver said, amazed. ''Well, in contrast to our dear Percy, George here is just brimming with sterling qualities.'' Fred said.

''And your sterling qualities, Oliver? Surely there must be some girls out there having your poster in their locker?'' Charlie asked. ''I will go ahead, and get us some drinks.'' Fred offered as he walked to the kitchen. ''P-posters of me?'' Oliver asked, turning red. ''You know, pictures, but then taller. Surely someone must have caught your attention.'' Charlie said.

Oliver quickly peeked at George, who was looking at their checkers board (hiding his own blush) ''Well, maybe one person has. Why the interest?'' he dared ask. ''Just making small talk. Most of us have found a significant other at Hogwarts. I mean, Bill married Fleur, Fred found Angelique, Harry and Hermoine are a big thing nowadays, as are Ginny and Marcel. And, well, let's not mention Ron's interesting choice.'' Charlie listed of, before adding, ''Spending Christmas with your significant other is of course really romantic.'' 'It sure is.' Oliver said in his mind, but didn't know what to tell Charlie without telling George.

''Hey, Ron.'' Fred said, as he found his little brother in the kitchen. ''Don't tell ma I ate some!'' Ron shrieked, as he was nibbling on some bacon. Harry just shook his head, wondering how Ron managed to defeat him with chess. ''I won't, but I did wonder if you and Harry could do me a favor? Or rather, assist me with a prank?'' Fred asked.

''A-Ass-Assist you?'' Ron stammered gleefuly. ''Of course!'' he all but shouted. ''Shh!'' Fred hissed. ''I want you and Harry to go and have a walk with George and Oliver. To the field where we used to play quidditch.'' Fred said. ''Oh, but that is really so far away.'' Ron pouted. ''Well, you can quit halfway, I suppose. That would make the prank better. But really pretend to go there.'' Fred said.

''That doesn't really sound like a prank.'' Harry said, but Ron shushed him. ''What is the prank about?'' he asked. ''Secret. But if you succesfully help, you can pick an item in the store to keep.'' Fred told him. ''And Harry too?'' Ron asked. ''Sure, Harry too.'' Fred said, wanting to get it over with. ''Deal!'' Ron said, before Fred instructed him how to assist.

Soon they headed back to the room, where Charlie was still talking to Oliver, who was just as red as George's hair at this point. ''Oliver, sorry to interrupt, but can I take you to the field where we used to play quidditch, I really want to show it to you.'' Ron said, even though it sounded rehearsed. As he earned some looks from both George and Oliver, Harry interrupted as he said, ''It is very nice weather for a walk, and it is a nice field. I had some practice there too, to improve for the team.''

''Oh man, we haven't been there forever.'' Fred said. ''We could even have a nice friendly match.'' Ron said, excited, starting to forget the plan. ''That would be nice.''Charlie stated, slowly catching on. ''Why not.'' Oliver saw no harm to that, before adding, ''I even took my broom from high school with me, it will feel good to play on it again.''

Soon enough, everyone was dressed up, and ready to walk towards the old field. The weather was cold but nice, and as George and Oliver were making small talk, fussing over the old broom Oliver had with him, the rest walked behind them, rather excited the first part was working. Or most of them were, Ron still figured this prank was going to be good.

As they were headed to the field, Percy had the honors of welcoming back their oldest brother with his girlfriend, Fleur. ''Hey Bill, long time no see.'' he greeted, as Bill took off his coat. ''Yeah, how are you. You've grown.'' he said. ''I try.'' Percy grinned, proud that he was one of the taller ones of their family. ''Where are the others? Usually there is more of a ruckus and way more noise.'' Fleur said, in a joking tone. Her English had improved a lot, or so Percy thought.

''Oh, Bill!'' their mom was excited as she spotted her first born, hugging him right away. ''Hey mom.'' he said, as Fleur fell quiet. It was no secret that she and Miss Weasely didn't get along. That was proven, as she chatted with Bill, leading him to the living room, never acknowledging Fleur for a second.

Percy, who had seen her smile fade, gave her a nudge. ''I am sure it is the excitement over christmas, she has been overly nervous all day. Now let me get you a tea or coffee, whatever you prefer.'' he offered. Fleur gave him a thankful smile, before heading to the living room with Percy. ''Oh, mom, Fleur and I have some fantastic news.'' Bill said, as he saw his girl come in. ''Oh.'' Molly said, sounding unimpressed, wondering what it could be. ''You're gonna be a Gran!'' Bill proudly stated.

''So, quidditch... wait, where are the others?'' Oliver said, confused, and George turned to see the rest had somehow quietly disappeared, even their footsteps had vanished from the snow... 'Now what? They are acting so weird.' George thought. What he didn't know, was that the rest was hiding under Harry's invisible cloak, watching them.

''It is so working.'' Fred whispered and Ron nodded, still assuming it was a joke. ''How long do we wait?'' Harry whispered, and Charlie answered, ''Not sure, as long as it takes them to talk it over.'' ''So, years?!'' Harry whispered, and Fred and Charlie had to admit they hadn't thought that one over.

''Maybe they chickened out?'' George opted, before rubbing his hands together. ''Cold?'' Oliver asked, and George nodded. ''Well, there is a nice way to get warm again.'' Oliver said, with a grin, and got lower to the ground, on his knees. ''What is that then?'' George asked, liking the devious grin Oliver had on his face. It made him look playful.

''Dodge this.'' he said, as he threw a snowball at George, who indeed dodged. ''Oh, if it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get.'' he replied, before getting some snow himself, and threw that back, managing to hit Oliver's shoulder. And soon enough, snowballs were flying everywhere, as they kept throwing at each other, but not actually aiming.

As they were having some great fun, the group under the cloak decided this was their cue to head back and let things take their natural course. When they were back, the tension in the house could be cut with a knife. Molly was fuming in the kitchen, railing against Bill and Fleur was on the couch, looking really upset, and Percy was seated across from her, trying to disctract her, as he showed her baby pictures of their family. The boys quickly, yet quietly, headed upstairs, hoping that whatever had occured would fade fast.

George had to admit that after the fight was over, he had warmed up quite a bit, and found himself now really close to Oliver, as he dropped his snowball. ''Truce?'' he said, and Oliver nodded, dropping his snowball too. ''Truce.'' he agreed, and then they stood there, not knowing what to do. If their faces would fall forward any, their lips would be stuck together and at this point, neither was sure he'd mind.

They just looked at each other, as if seeing the universe and more in each others eyes. The same look they had given each other when they were pranking Fred in the Gryffondor common room. ''We should head back.'' George said softly, not wanting to move. ''Yeah.'' Oliver said, not wanting to move either.

Neither of them moved for a while, just being comfortable being there. ''We should eventually head back.'' Oliver said this time, as he grabbed something in the pocket of his coat, but didn't have the nerve to take it out. ''Yeah.'' George breathed this time, but still neither moved. ''Oliver.'' George said, and Oliver nodded, but George just couldn't bring himself to say it. ''Let's head back.'' they said together, before walking back to the Weasely household.

It took them a while, but when they were back, they could clearly hear shouting coming from the living room. It sounded like Percy and Mrs Weasely. ''I am against it, she is not good enough!'' she shouted. ''So what, who cares what you think! Consider for once that it is Bill's life, not yours!'' Mrs Weasely fell quiet after that. ''Are you really willing to fight them, after seeing them so happy together. Cause honestly, if he had spawned a dwarf, a house elf, a mermaid, or even you-know-who, I wouldn't give a damn. It is about Bill's happiness, not yours!''

George's eyed widened, who knew Percy of all people had that in him. ''I don't care mom, and if you pick this fight over a happy christmas with the family, I am not siding with you. It's a grand thing the family is getting bigger and it doesn't matter who you love, as long as it comes from the heart. You were the one that told me that.'' Percy told her, and then the argument quieted down, as Mrs Weasely cried softly.

''There is a lot to be said about Percy, but his heart really is in the right place.'' Oliver whispered, seeing George's face. ''He didn't actually invite me over to spend time as friends only.'' he added, and George gave him a look, finding a beet-red Oliver. ''Then why did he invite you?'' George dared asking, briefly wondering if this was where he would find out that Oliver and Percy were more then just friends.

''I told him, about the prank Katja pulled, how that made me feel, and that ever since, I just couldn't get you from my mind.'' Oliver whispered, half-hoping George wouldn't hear him. George bit his lip, he had never forgotten either, but wanted to hear the rest. ''So, after asking about you a lot of times, Perce just figured things out, and told me to come over, just to see you and maybe to tell you-'' ''How much you like me?'' George asked, and Oliver nodded.

George nervously laughed for a brief moment, and Oliver's face fell. ''I like you too. I have, all that time. I was just so nervous for you to come over, and was afraid you'd forgotten.'' George whispered. ''How could I forget you?'' Oliver asked, starting to quietly laugh along. And before they even realised it, they found themselves just as close as before. This time there was no doubt about what exactly they wanted, their faces fluttered forwards, and they kissed.

Neither of them were sure how long it took, it was just so exciting to finally be able to hold each other, to be able to do this. ''You have no idea for how long I wanted to do that.'' Oliver said, when they finally released each other. ''I think I actually do.'' George replied, and gave him a fond smile. They quickly took off their coats, and smiled at each other. ''I am going to thank Percy for this, and get ready for supper.'' Oliver said, and George nodded, before heading upstairs to get ready too, wanting to look his absolute best.

He found Fred, reading a comic on his bed. ''Did you hear Percy fighting with mom?'' Fred asked, and then looked up, seeing his disheveled and smiling brother. ''Had fun?'' he asked, grinning. ''You wouldn't know, you disappeared with the others.'' George teased. ''So, did you two, you know?'' Fred asked, and George nodded happily. ''Good.'' Fred said, satisfied, before continuing reading.

Later on everyone found themselves at the table, and the tense atmosphere from before had completely vanished. Molly and Fleur were even seated next to each other, as they were chatting about the nice dinner Molly had prepared. Bill gave Percy an appreciative look, as he talked with Charlie over Nancy's pregnancy, and fiercely prayed dragons were just that more awful then a woman would be.

Ginny was talking with Harry, about Marcel, and the upcoming school year. Ron was of course stuffing his mouth with the best turkey he had had so far in his life, not knowing that Fred had stuffed it with red sauce, a surprise he would find out about later. Fred was discussing more muggle stuff with his father, of course, coming up with his own advantages to make a nice new line for the store, considering you could use that stuff for pranks too.

Percy was chatting with Oliver, talking over their future prospects. And George was enjoying all of this, as he held hands with his new boyfriend underneath the table. And while there would be many Christmasses to come, he'd consider this one his favourite by far.

The end.


End file.
